


Take Me Apart

by Lizzie Jenkins (Karasuno9_10)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Akaashi is learning his kinks, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Body Image, Bokuto's Nipple Piercings, Bokuto's Tattoo, Bokuto's a dom, Childhood Friends, Clubbing, Fingering, First Time Nostalgia, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Drinking, M/M, Osamu's a dom?, Porn With Plot, Post-Break Up, akaashi is so pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasuno9_10/pseuds/Lizzie%20Jenkins
Summary: Akaashi Keiji graduated from Fukurodani High School two years ago. It's been two years since he's seen his friends, his old volleyball teammates, and he ex-boyfriend - Bokuto Koutarou. He's got his dream job and things are starting to really work out for Akaashi.So, why does he feel so numb?Everything in Akaashi's life is pretty much perfect, and he shouldn't want for anything. And up until the night of the Fukurodani reunion, Akaashi thinks he's doing just fine.Then, Bokuto walks in the door and turns his world back upside down. For better or worse? Akaashi doesn't ask.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 40
Kudos: 83





	1. Flow Like Water

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic, and I'm so happy to be sharing it with you guys! This will have multiple chapters, so stay tuned <3  
> Check the notes at the bottom for my inspiration!

“Don’t tell me where you’re going.”

That was the last thing Bokuto Koutarou said to Akaashi Keiji as they stood underneath the gymnasium bleachers. Hidden from all of their friends, from their family members, they looked into one another’s eyes deeply as student after student crossed the small stage to receive their high school diploma. 

It wasn’t really a secret that Bokuto and Akaashi had been “dating”, for lack of a better word, for almost two full years, ever since Bokuto had confessed his feelings for Akaashi after their volleyball team had an emotional victory. He practically sprinted toward Akaashi looking for validation and praise for his winning line shot, and as his large owl eyes locked onto Akaashi’s face, he blurted it out. Akaashi could still remember how hot his face felt, how weak his knees were, and how much he wanted to kiss Bokuto in the middle of the volleyball court. 

He couldn’t say he wanted to do that now, though.

As Akaashi watched Bokuto’s golden eyes search his face, he winced, wondering how in the hell he was actually going to be apart from Bokuto. They’d been inseparable since he was a first-year… 

But as Akaashi’s name was called, he slipped away from Bokuto’s kind and sad gaze, his words still ringing in his ears. 

_ If you tell me where you’re going, I’ll…I’ll just want to follow you _ .

Don’t look back, Akaashi said to himself. Don’t look… You won’t make it through this if you do. 

He was honestly a little pissed that Bokuto even showed up to his graduation ceremony. What did he expect Akaashi to do? Drop everything and run away with him? He knew this was the plan! Akaashi had gotten an internship at a top tier magazine as their associate photographer, which was just a step away from his dream job! How could Bokuto ask him to give that up?!

Truth was, Bokuto didn’t even ask him to. He didn’t even try.

The minute Akaashi mentioned it, Bokuto understood. Like he’d accepted this inevitable outcome a long time ago. Almost like he knew that even taking off a year to stay with Akaashi was pushing his luck. He was going to go off and be a volleyball star, and Akaashi was going to pursue his artistic endeavors and that was that. Bokuto simply said he’d miss him. That was it.

Akaashi’s throat caught his breath as he shook the principal’s hand and took his diploma. 

He didn’t see Bokuto again. 

##  ***

“Good work today, Akaashi-san!” 

“Yes, beautiful shots!” 

Akaashi felt numb. 

He nodded respectfully to his coworkers as they wrapped up the final edition of their latest photoshoot and were cleaning up for the day. The models had left hours ago, and Akaashi stayed behind to review his personal photos with the lead editor. It wasn’t much better than the last photo work he’d done, and that thought alone made Akaashi feel even more apathetic. Wasn’t this supposed to be his dream job? Why wasn’t he doing better at it? 

“Go home, Akaashi,” Suzumeda Kaori, the lead photographer, said. “You’ve been working non-stop.”

“Hmm,” was all Akaashi said in response. 

“Seriously, you’ll work yourself to death. And aren’t you supposed to go back to your hometown tonight? Today was supposed to be your half-day,” she said. 

“I’m not leaving until tomorrow morning,” Akaashi said, flatly. 

He didn’t think about how his high school volleyball team was having a reunion to celebrate Saru’s birthday and their latest victory. He didn’t think about how he was staying the entire weekend in his childhood house by himself. He didn’t think about the fact that Bokuto Koutarou had texted him last night asking what his plans were.

He absolutely didn’t think about Bokuto.

As he walked back to his apartment, he absently thought about what he was going to wear. A suit? His ripped skinny jeans? Akaashi huffed and stepped onto the train, then down the busy street, and finally, up the four flights of stairs he took daily to stave off the subtle weight he’d gained since graduating. Once he was in his apartment, he tugged on his tie and his shoulders loosened as well. He flopped onto his couch and uncharacteristically threw his legs onto the coffee table. 

_ Bokuto… _

Akaashi’s eyes misted as he let himself speak his name lightly in his head. He’d spent the last two years trying to forget him. He’s not even sad about their breakup, so why was this still affecting him? Once he’d arrived in Osaka, he told himself he had nothing to do with Bokuto. He cut off any thoughts that related to their time together. He smothered his memories and didn’t let himself even think of his name. 

Only when his defenses were completely broken down and empty did Bokuto’s silver hair and wide golden gaze appear behind Akaashi’s eyelids. 

Akaashi closed his eyes and let himself mentally scan the invisible body of his former lover, unintentionally undressing the man who hadn’t been there for him in two years. 

_ Ugh _ , Akaashi thought, replacing the dirty thoughts with a soft anger. 

Anger that had threatened to break Akaashi down for  _ months _ brimmed to the surface again and Akaashi sneered at his reflection in the TV before yanking off his tie and throwing off his clothes to go take a shower and  _ not think about Bokuto Fucking Koutarou _ . 

##  ***

Bokuto wasn’t so lucky. He’d been surrounded by a healthy group of guys that only wanted him at his best. He couldn’t afford to lose it. If he did, Hinata would know. Atsumu would know. Even fucking dense-as-shit Sakusa would know. Atsumu would be the first though. He’d set for him to spike, and then chew him out when his line shot wasn’t good enough. Atsumu’s whiny slurred words would make him feel even more guilty.

They would be gentle and supportive to a point, though. Even though Hinata was the only one that really knew him when he was with Akaashi, he couldn’t stand to see the little ball-of-sunshine look at him like he was pitying him. That fucking sucked. 

So, he pretended. He pretended and pretended until it was second nature to smile and hoot and holler with the rest of the team. It was becoming way too easy to lie about how he felt. 

It was also really easy for Bokuto to distract himself. MSBY was doing really well during the season, and Coach Foster was really good at honing their individual abilities. It was going well for Bokuto up until winter came and suddenly it was like love was  _ everywhere _ . 

Hinata was with Kageyama anytime they could manage, Meian and Inunaki had super devoted and loving girlfriends. Even Atsumu and  _ Sakusa Kiyoomi _ were fucking on the side. Bokuto was the perpetual third wheel everywhere they went, and he was so  _ tired _ . 

After Atsumu bagged the un-swayable Sakusa, he’d talked at length with Bokuto about his love life. Miya Atsumu was just a snoopy little shit. Bokuto didn’t mind though, because at least Atsumu was a good listener. He didn’t make any sarcastic chirps or unwarranted jokes at him, so Bokuto just let himself talk. He spilled everything about his lost love. 

But as soon as he was done talking, Atsumu basically smacked him upside the head. 

“What the fuck is wrong with ya, Bokuto?!” Atsumu quipped. “You just gave up on him? Ya didn’t need to cut him out of your life completely! What’s wrong with having a friend that ya fuck every once and a while?”

“Very romantic, Miya,” Sakusa snarled. 

“I’m just sayin’! The guy basically cock blocked himself from ever getting laid,” Atsumu whined. 

“What if he doesn’t want to get back with Akaashi-san? Did you even think about that?” Sakusa said.

“No no, Atsumu’s right,” Bokuto finally said. “I shouldn’t have walked away.”

“Well...that’s not exactly what I said,” Tsumu said, quietly. He squirmed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just meant ya shouldn’t have burned the bridge. That’s all. It’s probably good you didn’t pressure him after he got a good job an’ all. That would’ve been worse.”

Sakusa nodded sagely in agreement.

“Okay, so what the fuck do I do?” Bokuto huffed. “Did I ruin this forever?”

“Not necessarily,” Sakusa said. “Have you reached out to him since then? Maybe you should touch base.”

“Ah, Omi-kun is all business now. Can you put on a suit and tie for me later?” Miya wiggled his eyebrows and Sakusa visibly blushed. 

“Jesus, guys,” Bokuto whined. 

“Hehe, but his advice is solid. Maybe ya should text him,” Atsumu said. 

That night, when Bokuto was offhandedly browsing the internet, he noticed that the Fukurodani Volleyball Club page had seventeen notifications. He clicked on it and saw that they were planning on a reunion the next day in Tokyo. He considered the invitation since three of his old teammates tagged him in comments asking him to come. He frowned when he scoured the page for any sign that Akaashi would be there. There was nothing. 

Bokuto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. How had it already been two years, and he still couldn’t get Akaashi out of his head? 

The computer dinged, and Bokuto looked back up out of habit. 

_ >> I’ll be there. Miss you guys _ — Akaashi Keiji (option: add friend)

Bokuto blinked, then re-read the words again. Then again. Then he clicked on the profile picture. Then he scrolled through the visibly private page, with no luck other than a cute picture of Akaashi presumably at his office holding up his camera. Bokuto frowned at the annoying security that prevented him from snooping any further. The only thing he could see was that Akaashi was From Tokyo and that he also graduated from Fukurodani. 

Ah, Akaashi. 

Bokuto clicked the profile picture and his body twitched unconsciously. Akaashi looked good, with his lips hooked into a soft smile. He held up an expensive-looking camera and was being held by the shoulders by some girl he didn’t recognize. His hair had grown out and he wore glasses now, but Bokuto’s heart sank to see he was still  _ Akaashi _ . 

Atsumu’s words swirled in his head, and he unconsciously pulled out his phone and dialed in the number he’d memorized almost two years ago. The contact was deleted, as were any friendships on social media they had, but that didn’t matter. Bokuto would remember Akaashi’s phone number for the rest of his life.

>> _ What are your plans for the weekend _

Delete delete delete. 

Bokuto frowned then started again

_ >> Are you going to the reunion— _ Delete— _ Hey Kaashi— _ Delete—

“Ugh,” Bokuto said loudly. 

One more try. Sakusa’s right. He should just touch base. He could be a professional. Bokuto took a revitalizing breath, then tapped on his phone. 

>> _ Hey Akaashi. Hope to see you tomorrow. Let me know if you have time for a coffee while you’re in town. I’d like to see you. _

Send. 

##  ***

Akaashi’s brain was filled with muck as he stepped on the train headed toward Tokyo. The plan was to visit his family while he was headed into the city, but incidentally, the entire family was going out of town for his dad’s business trip, and they’d had the plans set for almost two months. 

That was fine. Akaashi was still excited to see his former teammates and old friends. He honestly hadn’t made any new friends in his new city at all, and he was looking forward to loosening up a bit. The only problem was Bokuto. He was nervous to see his ex-best friend. Would Bokuto want to—

Akaashi’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he saw a text from his mom. 

>> _ There’s plenty of food in the freezer, Kaashi! Don’t forget to take lots of pictures tonight. Say hi to Koutarou for meeee! _

Akaashi frowned, but his heart flopped sadly in his chest anyway. He pocketed his phone without responding. 

During the entire journey into the city, Akaashi went through various situations and conversations he might have, stressing a little bit over the different events of the night that could occur. Would they go out drinking afterward? Would they go dancing? Would they, would they, would they—

Akaashi pressed the hilts of his hands against his temples and let out a soft sigh. His seat neighbor eyed him suspiciously.

“Excuse me,” Akaashi said with a small bow in a way of apology then slumped further into his seat. 

After his neighbor settled, Akaashi vowed not to think about tonight any further. He was  _ not _ going to stress about seeing Bokuto after two years of silence.

Except that’s all he did. 

As soon as Akaashi walked into his childhood home, memories swept him away and he flew into a flurry of clothes and showering and getting primmed to perfection until the hour was up. It was time to go. Time to face it.

He took a cab to the restaurant, hoping he would look like he was well put together and successful when he stepped out onto the busy Tokyo street. He hoped he would look like a celebrity as he exited onto the curb wearing a fitted white turtleneck under a black overcoat, with dark slacks and a gleaming watch decorating his wrists, a pair of stylish glasses perched on his nose. He knew how good he looked, but it sent a little shiver of giddy excitement down his spine when eyes turned to watch him as he strut up to the restaurant door. 

“KEIJI!!!” Was the first thing he heard when he walked toward the large party room. Saru was apparently very excited to see him. He felt himself smile a tad when he entered and saw all his friends there. 

All eyes were on him, just like he liked. 

He scanned the room unconsciously and sighed in relief when he saw Bokuto wasn’t there yet. Though, he did kind of wish he’d seen Akaashi’s grand entrance. Oh well. Maybe he wouldn’t show up at all. Akaashi’s heart did a sad thump again at the thought. 

“Happy Birthday, Saru,” Akaashi said to Yamato Saruki and smacked him lightly on the shoulder in good spirit. Then he immersed himself into easy conversations with his old teammates like no time had passed at all. 

They talked about politics and graduate school and professional development and Akaashi found he wasn’t bored at all, even though he typically hated all those topics. He was just glad to be back around people who knew him and liked him. And for some reason, he even felt like everyone wanted to know what he was up to. Like he was the center of attention.

That is until he heard a very boisterous, very  _ familiar _ voice bellowed from just outside the door. 

Akaashi had about two seconds to brace himself. 

Then, Bokuto walked through the door, his face brilliant and his smile wide. Akaashi’s jaw almost dropped, and his self-esteem took a fucking dive as his eyes roamed.

Akaashi’s memory did  _ not _ do justice to the man. 

On the one hand, most of Akaashi’s memories were of a tall and lanky guy who was awkward in his body, who was strong but lacked coordination. He couldn’t remember a time when Bokuto looked like  _ this _ . How had it only been two years?!

On the other hand, Akaashi didn’t even know that Bokuto had nice clothes. When they went to school together, aside from their uniform, Bokuto dressed in a haphazard mix of jeans and band t-shirts that hung loosely on his body, and nothing seemed to fit him correctly. 

On both accounts, those memories were definitely misguided attempts at the truth. Because  _ this _ Bokuto was completely different. 

Akaashi felt his face flush and was glad he was already a drink in because he could easily blame it on the alcohol.

Bokuto walked through the doors almost in slow motion. He shirked off his stylish peacoat and navy scarf to reveal a  _ tight _ black button-up with a tie that sat between his freakishly large chest and Akaashi couldn’t help trail down that tie toward the man’s thin waist and belted hips, securing a pair of pressed slacks. Bokuto was dressed better than he’d ever seen. And that included the models he worked with yesterday. 

As his eyes ran back up his body, he cataloged Bokuto’s arms, wide and almost ripping through the shirt as he pulled the coat away from his body and twisted to hand it to the attendant. His shirt clung to every inch of him and Akaashi couldn’t shake his imagination as he imagined Bokuto underneath his camera lens. What would Bokuto look like if he smirked at the camera and let Akaashi slowly and verbally command him to undress as he photographed away? 

Akaashi blinked.

Where the  _ fuck _ had that come from? He hadn’t thought about Bokuto like  _ that _ in almost two years. With the exception of last night… 

“Hey hey,” Bokuto said, clamping down on the last  _ hey _ even though Akaashi knew Bokuto probably said it in his head. 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi said, automatically, then blinked again. “I mean, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto smiled easily, thinking nothing of the slip-up.

“Keiji,” He hummed in response, looking at him with piercing golden eyes. Akaashi swallowed hard. 

“BOKUTOOOOO,” Saru wailed from the other side of the room, then proceeded to knock over almost four different people as he bounded toward Bokuto. 

Bokuto caught him as he staggered, already well into his drink.

“I supposed I’m a bit late,” Bokuto said. “Happy birthday, Saru.” 

“Yeah, he’s already gone,” Tatsuki laughed and Haruki giggled. They were both already pretty gone too. 

Akaashi realized he’d only really had one drink. Had he been subconsciously holding back?

“I’m sorry guys,” Bokuto said. “My train was super late, and I couldn’t get away from—“

His voice choked off suddenly, and his eyes flashed to Akaashi. 

_ Don’t tell me where you’re going _ . He had said.  _ I won’t tell you either. It’ll be easier this way. _

Akaashi smiled almost venomously. Bokuto swallowed then flicked his eyes away. This might be a bit fun, Akaashi pondered. 

“But I’m here now, let’s drink,” he finished lamely. It didn’t matter. The guys whooped and hollered and immediately poured Bokuto a shot. 

In truth, Akaashi already sort of knew what Bokuto was doing. He knew he was on a volleyball team somewhere in Japan. He’d stumbled across a group photo on Hinata Shouyou’s Instagram page, and as soon as he saw Bokuto’s face, he immediately pressed the “Unfollow” button. He didn’t know Hinata that well anyway. 

After only half a drink left, Akaashi found himself sort of alone. Everyone was smitten with Bokuto. He knew that. They always had been. When they were in school, the only time the rest of the team looked Akaashi’s way was when they needed him to quell Bokuto’s varying moods. Akaashi fought off a frown and opted to get up and stretch his legs.

“Where are you going?” A quiet voice sounded from the crowd. 

When he turned, he found Bokuto, stripped of any facade he’d been upholding, staring right at him. 

“Bathroom,” Akaashi whispered through a tight throat.

Bokuto’s eyes flashed and his posture relaxed. Bokuto smiled and looked away like he’d caught himself doing something really stupid. Akaashi hesitated for a moment, then stepped out of the room. 

As he exited the restaurant, the cold air whipped around him, forcing him back inside almost instantly. Akaashi hissed lowly and turned toward the actual bathroom with a sigh. He wasn’t a smoker, but he honestly envied smokers at the moment. He wanted an actual reason to be out of the room. Instead of fleeing needlessly to the bathroom. 

He washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror, noting the flush on his cheeks. He carefully arranged some stray hairs back around his face and cleaned off his glasses with a microfiber cloth he pulled from his pocket. Then he sighed. He didn’t look nearly as good as he felt when he first arrived. 

The door slammed open then, followed by sounds of hysterical giggling and hurking sounds. Akaashi watched in horror as Saru and Haruki stumbled into the bathroom and towards a stall. Akaashi barely managed to sprint out of the bathroom before the vomiting started. How the hell had they gotten that drunk? Akaashi pulled out his phone and stared at the time. It had already been almost four hours… He’d only had one drink. How was that even possible? 

“Ah, sorry,” Bokuto said when Akaashi reentered. “I almost went ahead of them to warn you.”

“It’s okay. I managed to get out alive.”

Akaashi looked around. They were alone. 

“Where did everyone else go?” Akaashi said, weakly. 

“Tatsuki just left but told me he called a cab for Saru and Haruki. It’ll be here in a couple of minutes. Then Saru said he was gonna puke,” Bokuto laughed freely as he spoke. The sound rang inside Akaashi's chest and pulled on his heart a bit more than he cared to admit. 

He just nodded. 

“Want a refill?” Bokuto said, offering the bottle of soju toward Akaashi. When he nodded, Bokuto poured two shots and offered a sort of salute before they drank deeply and quickly. 

They didn’t talk again until they grabbed their coats and helped the invalids to their cab. Bokuto whipped out some cash and told the cabbie where to go. Then they were alone again. 

“Where are you staying, Keiji?” 

“At mom’s. She says hi, by the way,” Akaashi responded. 

“Oh is she home? Aw, I miss your mom,” Bokuto said wistfully, blooms of cold air billowing out around his face. He looked like a winter god in the golden light and light snowflakes. Everything bounced off his silver hair and reflected in his sunshine eyes. 

“No, she’s out of town with dad,” Akaashi said, almost wishing the opposite were true. He didn’t really feel like going home alone at the moment. 

Bokuto smiled, resigned again. 

“But, if you want,” Akaashi started. He supposed he was a grown-ass man. He could make decisions if he wanted. “We can go somewhere else.”

Bokuto’s smile turned to flirty in an instance. Akaashi almost had to look away. 

“Sure, where to?” He said, easily waving down another cab. 

“Um—“

“I know just the place,” Bokuto interrupted, startling Akaashi. But he didn’t question the man. He just hopped into the cab next to his ex-lover. This was potentially dangerous. 

Bokuto slid in effortlessly, with wisps of snow caught on his eyelashes. Akaashi stared at him in almost horror at how beautiful he looked just giving the cab driver instructions. It was unfair. 

Then, his golden eyes were on Akaashi again. 

“Mmm,” Bokuto hummed deeply. 

“What?” Akaashi asked. 

“It’s good to see you, Kaashi.”

Akaashi swallowed. “You too.” 

They sat in almost uncomfortable silence for the entire drive. Akaashi felt like he was being so awkward like he didn’t know how to move his body correctly, but when he snuck a look at Bokuto, he seemed to be content. He had a light smile that played on his lips as the city flew by them. His eyes seemed a tad unfocused, and he blinked a bit when loose hairs tickled his eyelashes. Akaashi stared a bit longer, letting his eyes pet Bokuto’s face with featherlight strokes as he noted all the ways Bokuto had changed. His face was sharper now, less boyish than before. His cheekbones were still just as pronounced, but his soft cheeks had slimmed. His hair, obviously the most different change, was slicked back into a professional style, much less hectic and spikey than before. Akaashi sighed halfway in relief.

“We’re here,” the driver said and Bokuto met Akaashi’s eyes and they were practically glittering. 

When they exited, Akaashi frowned. 

“A gay bar?” he asked, incredulously. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“No!” Bokuto gleamed. Gleamed! “I’ve always wanted to go. Come oooon Kaashi!” 

Akaashi blinked and surprisingly gave up no retort when Bokuto pulled on his sleeve. He tried very hard to ignore the spark that flew up his arm when Bokuto’s skin grazed his. 

As soon as they entered, they were hit with smoggy lighting, blaring electronic music, and a wave of unidentifiable smells. But when Akaashi looked at Bokuto, he had to steady himself. Bokuto looked like a kid in a candy store. Akaashi bit down on his smile. 

At least he wouldn’t have to worry about any awkward silences in the blaring music. 

He also had prepared for this possibility. 

“I’m going to the restroom, can you get us a table?” Akaashi asked and Bokuto nodded in agreement. 

One thing Akaashi can be grateful for is that over-planning has never once let him down in his whole life. So, while he had been stressing over things on the train ride here, he’d also planned for the possibility that he would go dancing. That’s why, when he walked into the restroom, still fully dressed, he took a deep breath and decided right then and there to strip off his coat and turtleneck to reveal a very,  _ very _ revealing and  _ tight _ tank top. Even though he’d gained a few pounds and lost the chiseled look he had when he was in high school, he could still rock a backless tank top easily. Especially this one. The thin straps formed an X on Akaashi’s back and pulled the fabric even tighter at his waist. It was the one outfit that made Akaashi feel so incredibly powerful like he could do anything.

And that’s what he needed tonight. He wanted every eye on him. 

_ Especially _ Bokuto’s. 

##  ***

Bokuto’s insides were made completely of jello by this point. He felt he was doing a good job keeping himself together, but simply being alone in a cab with Akaashi was doing things to him. How was he supposed to get through an entire night with the guy without wanting to completely devour him? 

_ Chill _ , he warned himself. He really didn’t want to scare Akaashi away. He really  _ really _ …really….didn’t…

_ WHAT?! _

Now Bokuto’s insides were  _ screaming _ . 

His eyes latched onto Akaashi the very instant he exited the bathroom. He watched as Akaashi walked with swaying hips back to the coat check, then over to the bar to lean over the oak with both arms, his ass sticking out. He kicked his legs up, holding himself against the bar with just his arms, as he spoke to the bartender. Bokuto couldn’t separate the fact that he was seething as every other guy watched exactly what he was watching, but then, but  _ THEN _ . Akaashi flicked his eyes over to Bokuto, took two drinks in his hands then  _ strutted _ away from all the other guys and back towards him. 

Bokuto fought off the urge to actually growl in admiration and pure ego-driven pride as the hottest guy in the entire city sidled right up next to him. 

“For you,” Akaashi offered, and Bokuto couldn’t take his eyes off Akaashi’s face to acknowledge the drink, but when he lifted it to his lips, he noted that Akaashi had ordered a whiskey on the rocks - his  _ favorite _ drink. “I took a guess,” he continued. 

“Spot on,” Bokuto said, his voice like sandpaper. 

Akaashi knew what he was fucking doing. He leaned forward, palming his chin in his hand before opening his lips to suck lightly on his straw. Bokuto could probably guess at his drink choice, but he couldn’t stop staring at Akaashi’s face, his eyes, his lips, his  _ neck _ . 

Akaashi’s knee tapped Bokuto’s, nearly sending Bokuto into acute arrhythmia at the contact. 

It was enough to snap Bokuto out of his trance though, and he flicked his eyes away and back to the bar, ignoring all the prying stares. Bokuto cleared his throat and downed more of the numbing liquor before trying again. 

“How’ve you been?”  _ What a stupid opener _ , Bokuto thought inwardly.

“Good,” Akaashi purred. “Better now, though.”

Ah… _ Guess we don’t have to chill _ , Bokuto smirked. 

He mentally switched on every tab he’d kept carefully under wraps for the past two years, and it felt so  _ freeing _ . 

He dropped his hand to his knee, his fingers brushing the bare skin of Akaashi’s arm on the way down. He slowly turned to look at Akaashi from beneath his lashes. Somehow this compounded the effects of the lights on Akaashi’s face and skin, almost to the point where he was  _ glowing _ , but Bokuto kept it up. He leaned forward and twisted the glass between his long fingers. When he was just a tad closer, he noted the shiver that ran up Akaashi’s back, making his pupils dilate just a hair. 

“Tell me, Akaashi,” Bokuto started, purposefully using his surname. “Were you wearing this under that turtleneck the whole night?”

Akaashi’s lips parted and he took another drink through his straw as he nodded. 

“Mmm,” Bokuto hummed, his eyes purposefully and  _ obviously _ sliding down Akaashi’s body, past his sensual shoulders and down his chest toward the belt that secured everything he wanted carefully away. 

As he trailed his eyes back up, his hands moved alongside his eyes, thumbing under the straps tying together Akaashi’s backless shirt. He shivered a tad, then Bokuto leaned quickly away and took his hand away from Akaashi to forcefully grab at his tie and yank it hard, angling his neck to where he knew his tendons stuck out just enough to make it obvious how strong he was. 

He knew how to make people look at him. Just like Akaashi did. 

Because apparently, they were both fucking exhibitionists, living and devouring any attention they received. And the whole bar was watching them with fervor.

Akaashi softly coughed and then spoke fluidly.

“And you? How are you, Bokuto-san?”

“I’m fucking amazing,” Bokuto breathed, subtly wrapping his arm around the back of the booth. 

Akaashi smiled and licked his tongue against the side of his glass, staring at him through his lenses. Bokuto watched his butterfly eyelashes flutter, magnified by the glasses, noting how the play of club lights danced across Akaashi’s face. He was stunning. How had he forgotten how pretty Akaashi was? Bokuto quickly tried to seal away this image of Akaashi for safekeeping. 

“Come dance with me,” Bokuto said, somewhat surprising himself. But honestly, his brain wasn’t driving at the moment, and the heat felt stifling, trapped in this tiny booth. 

Akaashi’s eyes lit up as Bokuto stood and held out a hand. He felt every eye on him as Akaashi’s delicate fingers slid across his palm, grabbing him tightly. Bokuto let his body lead then. He pulled on Akaashi’s arm, twirling him onto the packed dance floor, grateful that it was a busy Saturday night. Akaashi was immediately pressed to Bokuto’s body, making him flinch with desire. 

This was Bokuto’s favorite Akaashi. It wasn’t their first time dancing, so he knew what to expect. Something about the crowd, the music, and lowered inhibitions made Akaashi act completely different. He was unafraid on the dance floor. Usually, Akaashi held his shoulders tightly, his eyes flicking to everyone in the room like he was wondering who was watching him and if what he was doing was  _ okay _ . But on the dance floor, he didn’t wait for anybody. He lifted his arms to the ceiling and his body swirled with tight but purposeful movements.

Movements that always  _ haunted _ Bokuto.

He watched for a brief moment, as Akaashi slinked into a sensual grind against the air before he couldn’t help himself any longer. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hips reflexively when he threw them backward and pressed himself against Akaashi’s back. Akaashi lolled his head onto Bokuto’s collarbone, and suddenly everything moved into a natural rhythm for Bokuto.

They swayed to the music, feeling the bass radiate through their ears and pump into their chests. Bokuto swallowed hard, feeling lust drip like honey from his throat down toward his chest and pool thickly at the base of his dick. He relaxed his head forward, resting against Akaashi’s shoulder as he leaned his hips just a tad away from Akaashi’s grinding motion. 

Akaashi noticed the change and then effortlessly spun around between Bokuto’s hands, positioning himself to face Bokuto. Akaashi’s face was glowing with a slight sheen of sweat, a dusting of pink against his cheeks, and his chest rose and fell quickly. Bokuto rested his hands against Akaashi’s hips again,  _ desperately _ wanting to press his growing length against those swaying hips. 

Weirdly enough, Hinata popped into Bokuto’s mind, and he remembered how coolly that little tangerine knew how to dance. After Hinata had returned from Brazil, he’d begged everyone to go dancing, and even Sakusa had joined them on the dance floor. He was wearing a mask and actual latex gloves, but he thrust against Atsumu’s body with ease and Bokuto found himself learning how to dance by pure association. 

With Akaashi’s half-lidded gaze on him, Bokuto chanced a dance move that he watched Kageyama do with Hinata once. He quickly grabbed one of Akaashi’s hands with a quick but warning gaze before throwing Akaashi into a swift twirl, letting their arms fly into the air before grabbing him suddenly again. He growled in appreciation of Akaashi’s follow-through, thrusting his now hardened dick squarely in between Akaashi’s ass cheeks and slowly grazing his hand down Akaashi’s arm, past his shoulder and down to press against Akaashi’s stomach. When Bokuto’s front was leaning into Akaashi’s back again, he touched his lips to the shell of Akaashi’s ear and exhaled just loud enough for the man to hear how desperate he was. 

Akaashi wasn’t moving as freely as before, and Bokuto hoped it was because he was stunned by his newly found dancing proficiency, but his ego waited patiently for praise. After a moment, Akaashi’s still-raised arm flitted down behind Bokuto’s head, his fingers resting on the back of Bokuto’s neck, twisting ever so slightly in his hair. Then their hips, now locked in for good, moved again, more quickly and needy than before. Bokuto could feel Akaashi humming against his chest, and the slight vibration sent little shocks throughout his body. 

As sweat dripped from Bokuto’s forehead, he couldn’t handle it anymore, he slipped his hand down, past Akaashi’s belt to feel—

“Bokuto,” Akaashi warned quietly. And even though there’s no way Bokuto should’ve actually heard him, he stopped in his tracks and waited. 

Akaashi slowly turned, facing him again, this time with blown-out pupils and slightly parted pink lips. He looked at Bokuto’s face with desire painted in red across his cheeks. 

Bokuto leaned in and licked a drop of sweat from the man’s neck, pleased to feel Akaashi shudder against him. They were practically standing in place of one another with how close they were pressed together, but neither one of them pulled away. Bokuto could feel how hard Akaashi was now, his dick sitting right next to Bokuto’s, their zippers and belts clinking lightly against one another. 

Akaashi sighed and shivered, but his hands kept pulling Bokuto closer, and then he was leaning his head to Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto swallowed hard against his dry throat and felt Akaashi’s perfect teeth bite every so slightly at his shirt, unbuttoning his top button with his mouth. He felt the button come free with a happy noise from Akaashi and then there was a warm wetness as Akaashi pressed his full lips against the base of Bokuto’s throat. 

Bokuto groaned and threw his head back, willing his body closer to Akaashi’s. He wanted to be surrounded by Akaashi, sucked into his presence and completely lost in his curves. But, he contented himself with feeling the pure ecstasy of Akaashi’s tongue against the ridges of his neck and up to his jaw. 

He lolled his head to the side and Akaashi continued his assault, lifting himself onto his toes as he trailed his lips to Bokuto’s ear. 

“Come home with me,” Akaashi whispered, his breath swirling into intoxicating vapors around him. 

“Yes,  _ yes _ Keiji. Anything,” Bokuto tried not to plead too desperately, but he couldn’t help it. At this particular moment, he would do anything Akaashi asked.

##  ***

Akaashi had never exited an establishment so fast in his entire life. 

Bokuto seemed to be in as much of a hurry as he was, zipping immediately off the dance floor. Akaashi was just glad he purchased their drinks ahead of time instead of opening a tab. They didn’t have to do anything but grab their coats and hail a cab before the fire started again.

As soon as the cab pulled into traffic, Akaashi threw himself onto Bokuto’s lap, his lips finding their way back to Bokuto’s easily and efficiently. Memories were amazing, but they didn’t hold a candle to reality. The number of times Akaashi had thought about kissing Bokuto had nothing on the actual feeling of how hot and wet Bokuto’s mouth was on him, and how sweet and tender his tongue tasted. Akaashi reveled in the way Bokuto’s hands gripped his aching waist like it was killing him not to rip Akaashi’s pants to shreds. 

Akaashi unconsciously rolled his hips over Bokuto’s thick thighs as he licked possessively into Bokuto’s mouth, eliciting a vicious groan that would normally make Akaashi blush with embarrassment. Instead, it sent shivers over Akaashi’s skin. 

All too soon, and not soon enough, the cab pulled in front of Akaashi’s house and they were flying past the entrance, throwing their coats and shoes into the entrance closet before Bokuto was easily lifting Akaashi up and pulling him into his arms again. Akaashi wrapped his legs over Bokuto’s waist and let the man carry him expertly into his bedroom. 

It would have been easy to be overwhelmed with the sense of agelessness that his childhood home held, and how the last two years seemed to melt away, now that he was back in Bokuto’s arms again. How many times had they kissed like this? How many times had Bokuto sighed against Akaashi’s neck? It was easy to forget their heartache when all Akaashi wanted was to be closer,  _ hotter _ . 

Bokuto seemed to sense Akaashi’s need, because suddenly he was throwing Akaashi onto the bed, with expert mobility. He trailed a single finger down the length of Akaashi’s body, pressing gently on Akaashi’s head, still trapped under the zipper before stepping backward. Akaashi propped himself up on his elbows to watch Bokuto undress in front of him. He swallowed, curiously staring as Bokuto took off his pants first, leaving his dress shirt hanging awkwardly past his waist. 

But, then, he realized why.

Bokuto slowly,  _ so slowly _ , unbuttoned his shirt, lifting his tie up and over his head before taking a deep breath. He clutched his shirt around himself, almost like he was embarrassed. 

“‘Kaashi, I—uh, I don’t think I look the same as before,” Bokuto said, in an uncharacteristically shy tone. 

“I’ll say,” Akaashi smiled appreciatively. 

“Just, well, I hope you like it.”

“Like what?”

Then, Bokuto slid his shirt off his shoulders, and Akaashi froze in place. His eyes locked onto Bokuto’s chest where a giant owl tattoo sprawled out from the center, with wings detailed delicately in black ink across the wide planes of his pecs. Akaashi rose to his knees, hand outstretched before he could hold back. He traced his fingers over the thin lines, moving over the beautiful feathers. 

Bokuto shivered, and goosebumps prickled his skin, but Akaashi kept sliding his hands over Bokuto’s gorgeous tattoo, thumbing gently under Bokuto’s arms to see the feathers stretch to the very edges of his chest.

Then, Akaashi gasped. 

His palm touched metal at the base of Bokuto’s pecs, making him pull his hand away. Akaashi trailed his eyes down, noting two little metal balls surrounding Bokuto’s nipples. 

His nipples…  _ He pierced his nipples?! _

Akaashi’s jaw was quite literally on the floor, and he couldn’t stop himself from groaning with a deep need that made his cock twitch. His entire pelvic floor clenched, and he felt wild, hot desire radiate throughout his body. 

“Keiji?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi had to blink to regain some sense of normalcy. Of course. This was Bokuto. The man needed affirmation. 

Akaashi flicked his eyes up to Bokuto’s wanting face and gave him a luscious smile. Akaashi felt his body roll forward to press against Bokuto, his head feeling a bit light and fuzzy. 

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Akaashi breathed in response.

Keeping his eyes locked on Bokuto’s, he said nothing more. He simply stuck his tongue out and gently,  _ gently _ , licked at his nipple. Akaashi moaned softly as he watched Bokuto’s eyes roll back into his skull and then leaned in more. 

He sucked on the piercing, feeling exhilarated by just the  _ thought _ of the tiny metal balls aiding his tongue in rubbing expertly against Bokuto’s nipple, twirling and teasing him until it was pert and standing at attention for Akaashi. 

It wasn’t long before Akaashi was so aroused by the response he was getting Bokuto’s body, that he couldn’t stand to linger at his heavily decorated chest any longer. He lifted his lips to kiss the owl at Bokuto’s sternum before moving his mouth down. 

His hands pulled at Bokuto’s boxers, teasing his fingers under the waistband until he felt hot skin against his fingers. Bokuto sighed happily, resting his hands in Akaashi’s hair easily, unthinkingly massaging and untangling Akaashi’s now-wild hair. 

Akaashi pulled his head away from Bokuto for just a moment while he pulled the waistband away from his hips and over his dick, unsurprised by the size. The clothing fell to Bokuto’s feet and he kicked them away gracefully, hardly moving his hips. Akaashi smiled as his hands rested easily on Bokuto’s hips, his eyes gliding over Bokuto’s cock, watching it bob with anticipation. 

“Do you like it when I watch you, Koutarou?” Akaashi slurred. 

“Fuck, Keiji,” Bokuto breathed, gripping harder into Akaashi’s hair. 

Akaashi smiled, sticking his tongue out and touching down at the base of Bokuto’s dick, feeling the hard skin ripple under him. He licked hard up the length, and Bokuto let out a restless noise, tugging gently on Akaashi’s hair. When Akaashi twirled his tongue over the softer head, he tasted the familiar salty taste of precum before he pressed his lips against Bokuto’s head and sucked just with his lips. Bokuto winced against the slight pain but shuddered when Akaashi’s tongue teased the small hole open. He leaked into Akaashi’s mouth before groaning louder. 

“Stop fucking around,” Bokuto growled. 

“Okay, okay,” Akaashi smiled, opening his mouth wide and sticking out his tongue while staring up at Bokuto’s golden eyes. 

Akaashi stayed there like a fucking toy until Bokuto shoved his dick hard into Akaashi’s throat. He gagged immediately but didn’t lose Bokuto’s eyes as he pulled back out. Akaashi’s eyes sprung tiny beads of tears as Bokuto shoved in again, huffing loudly, making pleasure spike hot in Akaashi’s blood. 

He closed his lips around Bokuto’s dick, puffing out his lips for a moment before sucking hard as Bokuto fucked his mouth, not quite as deep as before. His head touched the back of Akaashi’s throat, threatening to completely unravel Akaashi before he even had his clothes off. 

When Akaashi’s eyes started to flutter close, Bokuto clutched his hair tighter, making Akaashi moan against his dick.

“ _ F-fuck _ —look at me, Keiji,” Bokuto gasped. 

Akaashi forced his eyes open and then Bokuto pulled himself out of Akaashi’s mouth when two tears spilled out from Akaashi’s eyes. He bent down to take Akaashi’s face gingerly in his hands. Bokuto pressed his lips to Akaashi’s eyes, sending sparks flying behind Akaashi’s eyelids. 

Then, Bokuto pressed Akaashi down onto the bed, kneading his hands into Akaashi’s sore chest and shoulders and neck, pulling strangled sighs out of Akaashi’s body. He tugged off the turtleneck from Akaashi’s form, leaving the tank top for the moment as he worked Akaashi’s belt and removed his pants.

When Bokuto noticed Akaashi shiver and flick his eyes away, he stopped for a moment, waiting for Akaashi to come back to him. Instead, Akaashi moved his arm to offhandedly cover his chest, and he turned his head into the pillow. 

Bokuto pressed his lips to Akaashi’s thigh, watching Akaashi’s face intently as he brushed small kisses around his hips. He kept his hands only on Akaashi’s waist, desperately putting away any thoughts of the already-wet boxers in front of him. Bokuto wanted to savor this moment. 

Akaashi shook slightly under Bokuto’s touch. 

Bokuto’s mind sprung up a million questions but kept his mouth shut and his lips working silently at the supple skin beneath him. 

When Akaashi relaxed a bit, he turned his head back to Bokuto, meeting the man’s gaze timidly. 

“Koutarou, p-please,” Akaashi begged, voice dripping with  _ want _ now. 

Bokuto sighed happily and pressed his hands lower towards Akaashi’s boxers. He removed them slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on Akaashi’s face, looking for any sign he should stop and wait, but Akaashi just threw his head back, panting and gripping at the sheets. 

Bokuto let his eyes drift then, desperately wanting to look at Akaashi’s beautiful body. He wrapped his mouth around Akaashi’s cock, sucking softly and slowly, in a completely different fashion than Akaashi had given him. He ran his tongue over Akaashi’s balls, fitting each one separately into his mouth and sucking lightly on each before licking over Akaashi’s wet head again. Akaashi whimpered softly when Bokuto lifted Akaashi’s legs and ran his tongue lower and lower until his nose and mouth were nestled between Akaashi’s cheeks. 

He pressed his tongue wide and flat against Akaashi’s entrance, flicking his eyes up to Akaashi’s face again. He watched and waited, petting gentle strokes against the rim. When Akaashi was shaking again, Bokuto drew back and pressed his hands hard and quick up the sides of Akaashi’s body and pulled him up and away from the sheets easily. 

In one fluid motion, Bokuto positioned Akaashi onto his lap and nestled his face into Akaashi’s neck, nibbling here and there at Akaashi’s exposed collar bone. 

“Keiji, can I take the shirt off?” Bokuto breathed against Akaashi’s neck. 

“Y-yes,” Akaashi hesitantly agreed. 

With loose fingers, he fingered under the thin straps, pulling gently upwards until the fabric fluttered over Akaashi’s head. Then Bokuto was roaming his eyes over Akaashi’s flawless skin, Bokuto’s own length desperately hard and resting against his belly. 

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi whispered, covering his chest with his arms. “My body’s different now. I’m not as fit as I used to be.” 

There it was. Bokuto was waiting for this. This was the Akaashi he remembered. This was the same boy that never let anyone see him naked. Never when they were in the locker room. Never when Bokuto asked to kiss him. Never. He even wondered if Akaashi would let him today. The most skin Bokuto had seen before this moment was a pantless Akaashi, clothed in a hoodie when Bokuto had made love to him for the first time. 

With gentle and purposeful hands, Bokuto touched Akaashi’s face, bringing his eyes up to meet Bokuto’s. Then he pressed a soft kiss against Akaashi’s lips before pulling back, watching him intently. He lowered his hands to Akaashi’s arms, tugged  _ gently _ at his wrists. After a moment, Akaashi dropped his hands but kept his eyes on Bokuto, his bottom lip dropped into a small pout.

When Bokuto was sure, he slowly dropped his eyes away from Akaashi’s and down to his chest. 

Never in his wildest imagination could he have dreamt up the pure beauty that was Akaashi Keiji. He had to stop himself from letting out a wet moan from his lips as his eyes roamed over his chest and tight abs, noting how soft and clear Akaashi’s porcelain skin flowed gracefully and uninterrupted from his neck down to where their cocks tapped lightly against one another. 

Bokuto ran his hand from below Akaashi’s navel up past his chest, lightly brushing over his nipples before securing tightly around Akaashi’s throat. He pulled Akaashi’s hips tighter against him with his other hand, gripping tightly around Akaashi’s hip bone. 

“You look fucking gorgeous,” Bokuto said in a strangled voice, meeting his eyes back up to Akaashi’s.

Confidence bled back into Akaashi’s eyes and he arched his back toward Bokuto, tapping his dick against Bokuto again, making both of them gasp. 

Akaashi grabbed at both lengths, trying to fit his hand around both at the same time, failing when Bokuto’s dick kept springing out from the grip. 

Bokuto laughed lightly, then offered his hand to aid, easily fitting both members in his long-fingered grasp. Akaashi freed his hands to wrap his arms around Bokuto’s neck instead, failing to keep his hips still as Bokuto stroked both of them at the same time. 

When they were both panting easily against one another. Bokuto kissed Akaashi again, his tongue spilling over his lips and into Akaashi’s mouth, savoring the way Akaashi moaned against him.

With his free hand, Bokuto grasped Akaashi’s waist and lifted him easily, positioning him easily back onto his back, keeping the steady pressure on their cocks as he moved. Akaashi gasped and moaned as his back hit the bed. Bokuto stroked the back of his hand against Akaashi’s cheek before reaching toward the side table. He was venturing a guess as to where the condoms and lube were but were happy when his fingers curled around the familiar foil packet and lube bottle. 

He barely broke a movement, keeping pressure on Akaashi’s throbbing dick and kissing his lips before he pulled away to kiss softly at Akaashi’s ear. 

“You okay?”

Akaashi shivered against him and nodded. 

“Can I keep going?”

This time, he looked into Akaashi’s eyes, looking for nonverbal cues, even if he verbally agreed. 

“Yes, p-please, Koutarou. It hurts,” Akaashi said, eyes flicking down to his dick. 

“I know baby, I’ll relieve that for you.”

Akaashi sighed, his body arching just a hair as he thrust his head back into the pillow. 

Bokuto’s movements were fast then. He ripped into the foil, fitted the condom over his painfully throbbing cock, and popped open the cap of the lube. 

He spilled several drops onto his fingers, rubbing them softly for a moment, waiting for the lube to warm before he lifted Akaashi’s legs again. Then, he pressed his pointer finger at Akaashi’s entrance.

“K-Koutarou…”

Bokuto paused and said, “Yes?”

“Take it easy, p-please,” Akaashi whispered, his arm thrown over his face. “It's been a long time.”

Bokuto smiled. 

“You got it,” he said warmly. 

Then, he pressed his finger in, soft, warm flesh closing easily around his finger. Akaashi moaned softly, but Bokuto didn’t move for a minute. Then he took the lube and added another drop to his thumb. He slid his finger out, then pressed only his thumb inside, adding just a little bit more thickness than before. Akaashi seemed okay, so he slid out again, twisted his pointer finger and middle finger together, and leaned them slowly into Akaashi’s hole. He gasped loudly and clenched down hard. Bokuto stopped. He waited for only a moment before Akaashi relaxed, then pressed all the way in, spreading his fingers just a bit once he was in.

It was easy then. He slid his digits in and out slowly, curling every now and then to press against Akaashi’s prostate, sending his hips squirming underneath the touch. 

Bokuto was panting as he watched Akaashi writhe in pleasure from his simple touches, so much so that his own dick remained completely, desperately erect, even though he’d ignored it since Akaashi’s mouth was around it. He didn’t need much more than Akaashi’s pleasure to send him over the edge.

“I’m going to try to come in now,” Bokuto informed after Akaashi took three fingers just fine. “Tell me if it hurts, Keiji.”

“Okay, p-please, hurry.”

“Greedy, Keiji,” Bokuto smiled and lined up with Akaashi’s body. 

Bokuto wished he could commit this single, ecstatic, moment to memory forever. 

When he pressed his length to Akaashi’s entrance, he sighed and pressed forward slowly, Akaashi swallowing him up whole, enough so that he moved in without stopping. When Bokuto’s hips touched the skin of Akaashi’s legs, he let out a sigh of pure relief. How had he gone two full years without this? 

Sparks flew behind Bokuto’s eyes as he stood, knees pressed to the edge of the bed and he pulled Akaashi’s legs against his chest. He rolled his hips, expertly positioning his cock so that it would graze Akaashi’s prostate as he pulled out and pressed back in. The heat of Akaashi’s body thoroughly surrounded Bokuto, and he felt sweat dribble down his back and onto the floor. Bokuto’s knees hurt from the awkward angle his legs were at, and he was working  _ hard _ to pull those delicious moans from Akaashi’s frame.

It was  _ worth  _ it. 

When he finally reached down to wrap his hand around Akaashi’s length, he pushed and pulled, sweeping Akaashi away on an inescapable tide of pleasure. Bokuto didn’t stop Akaashi when he threw his arms over his face. He didn’t stop Akaashi when he bit on his fist to muffle his moans. Bokuto just watched as he completely unraveled Akaashi, down to the point where Akaashi’s blush had fully covered his gorgeous chest. Bokuto savored the way his soft torso clenched and released in waves, rolling his abs tight and clean. 

Then it was over. 

Akaashi threw his head backward so hard that his back came clean off the bed and then he was spilling hot and wet over Bokuto’s hand. The sensation was so incredibly powerful that it skyrocketed Bokuto’s pleasure. Akaashi was surging around Bokuto’s cock so tightly that on the next thrust, Bokuto felt his chest give out and his hips sputtered out of sync as he came into the condom. 

They rode out their climaxes together, painting the quiet of the room with their soft panting. Akaashi moaned softly when Bokuto pulled out, watching curiously as Bokuto peeled the condom off and tied it before stuffing it into the foil packet. Akaashi resisted the urge to cover himself with a blanket and just let himself ride out the aftershocks of his own pleasure. His eyes roamed over Bokuto’s body, enjoying how messy his hair was now, and how tight the muscles were that hugged around his hips and shoulders. 

Bokuto flicked his gaze up to Akaashi, and he smiled brightly before bending down to scoop Akaashi up into his arms. 

“Hey!”

“Shhh,” Bokuto said, carrying Akaashi fully nude down the hall. “Shower.”

Bokuto must have really known what to do, Akaashi thought inwardly. He let himself curl against Bokuto’s sweaty chest as Bokuto sat down on the toilet seat and turned on the shower. 

_ How did Bokuto know to leave the light off? _ Akaashi smiled, thinking to himself. 

As they waited for the water to warm, Bokuto hummed tunelessly against Akaashi’s hair, twiddling his thumb over the skin of Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi closed his eyes and floated away to the tune of Bokuto’s heartbeat and whispering voice above him. 

Before long, he was entrenched in warm water, flowing over his cold skin, making him feel sleepy and heavy. But, Bokuto was there. Bokuto was there for him. At the moment, he couldn’t remember why he had been upset with Bokuto. He couldn’t remember why they had been apart. He couldn’t remember why this wasn’t their everyday life. 

Instead, he closed his eyes and smiled easily, letting Bokuto run slippery, soapy hands over him until they were finished and tucked away into Akaashi’s small bed, arms wrapped tightly around one another like they were both afraid to let go.


	2. Time and Space

Akaashi stared at his camera, twiddling the thumb dials aimlessly. 

He could barely see the photos on the small LCD screen as he flipped through his latest shoot. It was hour ten of an all-day photoshoot, and Akaashi could barely recall what had happened so far. Something about a new clothing line, or was it a product photoshoot? Akaashi blinked blearily, noting all the hot guys he was surrounded by. Definitely not a product shoot. 

_What the hell am I even supposed to be doing?_ Akaashi thought, his head filled with haze. In his peripheral vision, he saw a flash of silver hair and his heart jumped a bit in his chest.

 _Haa…_ He smiled to himself. Of course. His brain was still back in Tokyo, romping around his mom’s house with Bokuto. Shivers flew all over his body, numbing his brain even more as he walked around the warehouse photographing model after model without any mental attachment to the job whatsoever.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Bokuto had asked as they laid next to one another. He ran light fingers over Akaashi’s bare side, leaving small prickles of heat in their wake.

“You probably should have asked that at the beginning of the night,” Akaashi whispered back.

“Probably.”

“Are you?” Akaashi turned to face him again.

“Nope,” Bokuto responded easily. His eyes were heavy-lidded and Akaashi could tell he was fighting sleep. His soft face made Akaashi blink serenely.

“Hmm,” Akaashi hummed. 

“Don’t tell me you’re dating someone and this was a one-night stand,” Bokuto suddenly looked very alarmed.

Akaashi laughed. “No, no. I’m not seeing anyone, relax.”

Bokuto visibly sighed in relief.

“I don’t even really have any friends,” Akaashi murmured. 

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not as extroverted as you, Kou. It’s hard for me to reach out to new people,” Akaashi admitted.

“What about the girl in your profile picture?” Bokuto asked.

“I knew you stalked my socials!” Akaashi hit his side and they both laughed.

“Yeah, I’m not sure why we deleted everything in the first place.”

There was a heavy silence. Akaashi stilled, enough for Bokuto to notice and tighten his grip on Akaashi’s hip. 

“Can I add you again?” Bokuto asked, quietly, obviously still referring to Akaashi’s social media profiles. He brushed a kiss on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Akaashi said, huskily. Then, he cleared his throat and continued. “But to answer your question, that woman is my manager. She’s the lead photographer at the company I work for.”

Bokuto nodded, uncharacteristically silent. 

“She’s very nice, but our relationship is strictly professional. She does a lot of side projects, so it’s hard for me to even bring up anything outside of work.”

“What about you? Have you tried doing any side projects?”

Akaashi gulped, not wanting to bring up the fact that he _did_ want to do an exhibition himself, but couldn’t muster up the courage to ask for the models’ for their help.

“No, no, I’m just trying to stay consistent at the company. I do fine work, and that’s fine for now.”

Bokuto nodded, not meeting Akaashi’s gaze. 

“And you…?” 

Bokuto smiled and said, “My life’s about the same. Volleyball all the time.”

Akaashi bit his lip and sighed soundlessly. Everything was the same, huh?

“You should try to make friends, Kei. You’ll get too lonely without anyone around.”

Akaashi looked around the agency. There were beautiful people all around him. Why _didn’t_ he have any friends? Was it really this hard to find relationships once school was over?

Bokuto’s words struck Akaashi deeply, so much so that he hadn’t stopped thinking about them since he returned from Tokyo. How had he gone a full two years without seeing _anyone_? 

Was he lonely?

Akaashi chewed on his cheek and tried looking around again. A brunette was laughing easily next to his blonde friend. The older assistant was chatting away to Akaashi’s boss, looking relaxed. Even the interns looked like they were having fun. And Akaashi was… well, he was stuck in the corner with his camera. 

He took a deep breath and stood to go talk to Suzumeda. 

“Ah Akaashi — take a look at this,” his boss said, pulling him easily into the conversation. She showed him a shot of one of the models doing a more sensual pose than the other shots. “Is this too risqué? It doesn’t quite match the style of the shoot, but I think it’s genius.”

“It’s just a bit too flashy for what the client is looking for,” another voice chimed in.

“But, isn’t that just going with the times? Even the model said other agencies are doing it this way?” 

Akaashi listened to all the other voices, just like he always did. But, then he did something _different_.

“I think it’s good,” he said simply, and then all eyes were on him. 

“Akaashi-san?” 

Akaashi cleared his throat and continued. “The lines are clean, and the depth of field zeroes the eye directly onto the logo of the clothes. His legs are extended toward the camera, which might make you focus more closely on the risky _position_ of the model, but that’s not true. Because of the lighting and lens aberration, the eye goes straight to where we are wanting.”

They all stood, practically gaping at him.

“What? What did I say?” Akaashi whispered, his heart thudding loudly in embarrassment. 

Suzumeda jumped and smiled before wrapping her arm around Akaashi’s neck.

“Brilliant, Keiji! Brilliant!” She cheered. “I’ve just never heard you say so many words in a row before.”

Akaashi just blinked in response before they all started debating again, leaning more toward using the photo in the exhibition than before. Akaashi smiled to himself, pleased that they accepted his response.

But had he really not talked much before? He knew he was a man of few words, but it shouldn’t be this shocking?

The rest of the day passed him by and the only thing he could think of was how he must have holed himself into a corner for an entire two years, barely speaking a word to his colleagues, so much so that they all thought it was normal. Akaashi didn’t want that. He didn’t like that at all.

***

Bokuto spiked the ball cleanly down the court, crashing through two middle blockers easily. He smirked and clenched his fist in victory. He felt _good_. 

“Koutarou must have gotten laid,” Atsumu said once they were back in the locker room.

“Why? Just because he seemed on top of his game today?”

“You saw him, Omi. He was practically bouncin’. Looked like the guy got fucked _good_ last weekend.”

“Jesus Christ, Miya,” Sakusa hissed.

“I can hear you guys,” Bokuto whined, unlacing his sneakers and grabbing his towel.

“Well?” Atsumu continued. “Didya?” 

“Did I what?” Bokuto played, a smile tugging at his lips. He was glad they couldn’t see him through the wall of lockers.

“Did you hook up last weekend when you were in Tokyo?” 

He clicked the locker closed then walked around to face the two. 

“Yeah,” He said, with glee. 

“You fuckin’ dog,” Atsumu bounced in place. Sakusa promptly ignored both of them. 

“I met Akaashi and we had a few drinks,” Bokuto said. He wasn’t going to lie. He wanted to gloat.

Sakusa snapped his head toward Bokuto. “Akaashi-san? You met up with Akaashi?”

“Yeah, I took your advice. Asked him to meet, very professional like. And he went out with him. We ended up dancing.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Atsumu beamed. “You better thank the tangerine for dragging us dancing so often. You probably would have completely embarrassed yourself otherwise.”

“You’re not wrong. Hinata weirdly taught me how to dance.”

They all laughed, even Sakusa, though you could hardly tell because he already was masked up and ready to leave. Atsumu looked like he was ready to trail after him like a little puppy. 

“Anyway, thanks for the advice. Not sure when I’ll see him again, but it was _really_ good to see him again. Really good.” Bokuto said, trailing off at the end.

Atsumu smiled quietly at him, clapping him on the shoulder before following Sakusa out. 

Then, Bokuto was alone. 

His thoughts were happy. His body felt happy. Even his game was on point today. Ever since he had woken up next to Akaashi, he felt so incredibly light and airy. The sun had fluttered onto Akaashi’s bare skin, leaving soft shadows pooling in the curves of his collarbone. Bokuto wanted to kiss him everywhere but just watched him sleep for hours as the sun rose from a pale blue to bright yellow, leaving specs of dust to linger in the air before Akaashi’s eyes opened.

When their eyes locked, Akaashi smiled warmly at Bokuto. 

_Shit_. 

Bokuto stripped his clothes and jumped into the shower, feeling his light and airy heart harden a tad, feeling like something was very wrong. Something was missing from his life. 

_You should make friends too_ , Akaashi had said to him. _You should date._

Fuck. Koutarou turned his face into the oncoming stream of water. He wasn’t crying. 

But he didn’t want to date anyone else either. He didn’t want to listen to Akaashi. In every instance he could think of, none of them included the same happiness he had with Akaashi while he was dating someone else. How could someone else make him _that_ happy? 

Bokuto took a sobering breath and considered how he would feel if Akaashi had said the same thing back to him. Of course, he’d be overjoyed. He _desperately_ wanted Akaashi to love him back, but even if he did… Even if they confessed their undying love for one another, what would that accomplish? Even more heartache. 

They couldn’t be together. Bokuto’s passion was volleyball. It always had been. He couldn’t just give up on that. And he really didn’t want to. In the same way, Bokuto knew that photography was the same thing for Keiji. How could he ask him to give up his dream job just to be with him?

They were still at the same place they were two years ago. The same starting block. 

Okay — so, fine. If they had to be apart, Bokuto wished Akaashi would make friends and excel at his job. He even wished someone would take care of Akaashi in his place, even though the thought hurt. 

And, if he felt this way, surely Akaashi wanted the same thing for him. Bokuto sighed again and ran his hand over his body, palming the bar soap as he washed. This was it. Bokuto knew he had to start fresh. If he couldn’t be happy with Akaashi, he would have to find some semblance of happiness somewhere else. He _had_ to try. Because living the hell that was the last two years over again was a physically painful thought. 

_Alright, Kei_. _I’ll try to date_ , Bokuto promised Akaashi. 

Even though Bokuto couldn’t imagine someone else as beautiful, as sexy, as fearless as Akaashi. The man commanded rooms with his subtle elegance. He was sensual and poised as a swan, swimming with grace and dignity, even while doing the most perverse things. 

As Bokuto showered, his brain ran away with his unending lust for Akaashi, reliving memories of sensation on his body, remembering Akaashi’s delicate skin, how he felt under his touch, how he sounded when he was pleased. In only a matter of minutes, Bokuto was flying headlong over the edge of pleasure, dripping with a sick sense of possessiveness as he imagined his hands over Akaashi’s body like he owned him. 

***

“Akaashi, your latest work shows excellent progress!” Suzumeda praised him.

“Thank you. I very much appreciate that,” Akaashi said, shifting in his seat nervously. Had she just called him in here to compliment him?

“That being said, I think you’re ready to do a solo exhibition.”

“What?!” Akaashi gaped.

“I thought you might be happy about that. Yeah, I got approval for an editorial piece on some restaurants in the city. I want you to meet with the owners, taste the food, then pick one of the restaurants to do a piece on. Here’s a list of potential candidates, though I prefer these since they are family-owned businesses.”

Suzumeda talked, handing Akaashi documents and a list of restaurants, pointing at the ones she liked. She had highlighted a few, one of which wasn’t too far away from where they were now. 

“Onigiri Miya?” Akaashi asked. 

“That’s a wonderful place, ran by someone around your age. You might want to try that one.”

“Wow, this is overwhelming, Suzumeda. Thank you for your support and confidence.”

“You don’t have to be so formal, Akaashi. I’m your number one fan, so just go out there and do your best, okay?” She smiled. 

“I will, thank you!” Akaashi said, happily. 

Akaashi went through the rest of the day practically bouncing in his seat. A solo exhibition. How long had he been waiting for this day to come?! This was a dream come true. He would get to pick the angle and theme of the piece, then design the photoshoots and hire the models he wanted. He would get to direct the whole thing! 

As the day went on, Akaashi’s curiosity got the best of him and he barely got any work done. Instead, he researched the various restaurants, taking a keen interest in the Onigiri shop. He decided he would go after work, eagerly wanting to start talking to the owner. 

“For one?” A small woman in the front of the shop asked once he arrived. 

“Yes, please. Also, is the owner here by chance?” Akaashi asked, jumping right in.

“Miya? Yeah, he’s prepping today. Are you a friend of his?” She asked. “I can seat you at the bar if you’d like.”

“That would be great,” Akaashi said, avoiding her actual question.

“Boss, someone’s here to see you!” 

Behind the bar was a man, looking far too fit to be a restaurant worker, with silver hair and tired eyes. Akaashi had to blink to remember how to form words in front of someone who looked so casually beautiful. 

“Hello, what can I do for you?” 

“Um,”— _wow—_ “Excuse me, this is so forward. My name is Akaashi Keiji. I’m a photographer at M Group and I’m working on a piece highlighting some of the local cuisines.” Akaashi paused. “I’m sorry. Have we met before? You are very familiar.”

“I don’t think so. I’m Miya Osamu.”

 _Osamu… Miya… Osamu… Why is that name so familiar_? 

Akaashi shook his head. Then he laughed softly and cleared his throat, “I’m sorry. I must be mistaken. I’m actually interested in doing a piece about your restaurant.”

“Oh wow,” Miya said. “Why my restaurant?”

“To be honest, my boss gave me a list of places and yours seemed the most…approachable?”

Osamu quirked a small smile and huffed a laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard my place called approachable before. Are ya from around here?”

“No, I grew up in Tokyo actually.”

“Ah, well, I’d be happy to help ya with whatever ya need. What did ya say yer name was?”

“Keiji. Please call me Keiji,” Akaashi said, not sure why he was acting so familiar with a complete stranger. 

“Alright, then you can call me Osamu.”

“Sounds great,” Akaashi said, then handed the man his business card. 

Akaashi pulled out a small notepad and began writing away, drawing out magazine layouts and imagining the different routes he could take his piece. Should he make it personal about the owner? Should he focus solely on the food? What about the atmosphere of the restaurant? What kind of people came to Onigiri Miya? Would Osamu be comfortable talking about his personal life? 

These questions ran away from him and by the time he was finished with his dinner, which was pleasantly delicious, Akaashi’s voice was hoarse. He hadn’t talked so much to a stranger in so long.

“So, what about you, Keiji?” Osamu asked him, making him jump at the casual use of his first name. Even though he was the one who told him to use it, he hadn’t heard anyone, save for his family, but Bokuto call him that. “Tell me something about you. We’ve talked about my place all night.”

Akaashi blinked. Was this part of the interview?

“Well, I’ve been a photographer at M Group for about two years now—“

“No, tell me something else. Something personal,” Osamu interrupted.

Akaashi swallowed, feeling a bit vulnerable suddenly. “Okay. Um, what would you like to know?”

“How old are ya?”

“I just turned 21. What about you?”

“Same. My birthday was back in October,” Osamu offered up. 

“Mine was December,” Akaashi said, shifting awkwardly in his seat. 

“I have a twin,” Osamu said randomly.

“Oh? That’s interesting. Are you close?”

“Yeah, he’s a little shit, but we’re pretty close. I’m actually surprised he didn’t show up tonight. He’s probably hookin’ up with his bf.”

Akaashi swallowed. His boyfriend? So, Osamu’s twin brother was gay. Did that mean… No, siblings don’t share the same preferences, moreover, Akaashi’s intuition rarely misled him. There’s no way that Osamu was also interested in men. 

“I see,” Akaashi said. 

Osamu studied Akaashi’s face for a beat too long before giving him a small smirk. Akaashi looked away from the man’s lips, feeling something twinge inside him. 

“Well, I supposed I should leave,” Akaashi mumbled. 

“That’s probably a good idea. I was supposed to close the shop an hour ago.”

“What?! You shouldn’t have stayed late! I will leave immediately and let you get to work. Thank you for indulging me, Miya-san,” Akaashi stuttered.

Osamu laughed and said, “It was my pleasure, Keiji. I guess I’ll see you around then.”

Akaashi looked up one last time and met Osamu’s steely gaze, his insides fluttering around inside him briefly before he turned swiftly to leave. 

***

Bokuto sat on his bed and weirdly wanted to smoke. 

“Thanks for the good time, Bokuto-san. Call me again if you want to go another round, ‘kay?” Inunaki’s voice chimed from outside the bedroom. 

“Sure sure,” Bokuto mumbled.

“Why did you never say anything before last week? I didn’t even know you were interested,” the blonde said. 

Shion Inunaki was the MSBY Black Jackal’s libero and highly integrated into their team. Bokuto had considered him a beautiful person with a delightfully infectious personality ever since they met. Bokuto always thought of Inunaki as a good friend, but his mind was never anywhere other than on Akaashi Keiji. He also was under the impression that Inunaki had a _girlfriend_.

“I had some personal stuff to work out,” Bokuto said, hoping he wouldn’t press the issue.

“Well, Meian and I hooked up a few times, and I’m not looking for anything serious, so if you’re just wanting to fool around, let me know,” Inunaki said, pulling his MSBY hoodie over his head before grabbing his keys out of his pocket and starting toward the door. Bokuto guessed he wasn’t much into staying the night. He was also shocked to hear about their captain. Who Bokuto _also_ thought had a girlfriend…

“Okay,” was all Bokuto said as Inunaki stuffed his feet into his shoes and walked out the door with just a _See ya!_

Bokuto rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes for a second too long, seeing stars when he finally pulled them away. 

Hooking up with teammates was risky, right? They had to play a game tomorrow. Why was he carelessly throwing himself out there? And with Inunaki of all people? Everyone knew that he would be Meian’s if he was into guys. Bokuto now contemplated if their relationship was more than just physical if they were already fucking. How deep did their connection go? Until today, Bokuto didn’t think twice about the team’s joking about how perfect Meian and Inunaki would be together. Especially since Bokuto was seriously convinced they were both straight…

Why the _hell_ did Bokuto ask him over to his place? 

Was he so backed up that he needed to sleep with a teammate? And now what? Were they in some unspoken agreement now? How does any of this work? The only person Bokuto had ever slept with aside from Akaashi was a stranger from a dating app he tried about six months after he joined MSBY. He couldn’t stand being alone, and one desperate night, he downloaded the app, set his status to Active, then found someone to hook up with only a few hours later. It wasn’t so bad… No, it was shitty. Bokuto had started crying almost the instant he came, leaving the other guy completely abandoned. It was the loneliest Bokuto had ever felt in his entire life. 

He didn’t feel so bad this go around, mostly because Inunaki wasn’t so interested in Bokuto’s pleasure as much as he was interested in _using_ Bokuto. He honestly felt kind of like a toy the whole night, and somehow that was fine. Bokuto didn’t want to feel any sort of attachment whatsoever. Weirdly enough, Inunaki’s body resembled Akaashi in small ways, enough ways for Bokuto to imagine Kei under his hands when he closed his eyes. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Bokuto slammed his head into the pillow, fighting the urge to call Inunaki back. He could handle these emotions alone. He had to.

The next morning was awful. Even though his body felt well-rested and honestly pretty good given the number of endorphins he got from the previous night’s activities, Bokuto’s brain was scattered. He wanted to focus on the burn of his stretching, the way his jersey felt against his pecs, even the hype of pre-game excitement, but he couldn’t.

As soon as he got to the gym, it was clear that something was off amongst the team. Atsumu was quiet and huddled in a corner with Sakusa. Hinata was browsing his phone, and Thomas was jogging laps around the court by himself. It was only when Bokuto walked in that his teammates moved to look up and stare right at him.

“What’s up?” Bokuto asked Atsumu (the notorious MSBY gossip). 

“Inunaki and Meian are fighting,” he said.

“What? Again? What is it this time?” Bokuto yawned. 

“They got into a pretty big fight yesterday and Inunaki went off. Meian is accusing him of sleeping with a stranger—“

Bokuto choked on his water. 

“What is it?” Sakusa said, offering a tissue.

“What does Meian care?” Bokuto asked, defensively.

“I think they were trying to finally resolve their relationship—“

“WHAT?!” 

“Atsumu, please explain this. I need to stretch,” Sakusa said, rolling his eyes. He clearly deemed the conversation unnecessary. 

“Bokuto? Why is this such a big deal? They should be together,” Atsumu said, clearly offended by Bokuto’s response.

“Tsum, Inunaki was at _my_ place last night,” Bokuto hissed under his breath.

Atsumu’s eyes bulged as he understood Bokuto’s subtle meaning.

“What the _fuck_?!”

“I didn’t know!” Bokuto defended.

“You guys hooked up? What the actual fuck is happening—“

“I just was trying to get out of my head, ‘Tsumu! I didn’t know they were actually trying to get together!” 

“But, we all knew they _should_ be together…”

“I guess I knew that, but I always thought it was a joke…” Bokuto sighed. “It honestly happened so fast. I was texting him and he started flirting and I asked if he wanted to come over. He even mentioned Meian and that it wasn’t serious. He told me to call him again if I wanted…”

Bokuto realized the gravity of the situation as he spoke. It only took a few minutes for his groggy brain to catch up. Meian had confessed. Inunaki must have denied his feelings and ran away, straight into Bokuto’s horny grasp.

“Ah, shit,” Bokuto said, feeling even worse than last night. 

“Does anyone else know?” Atsumu asked. 

“I don’t think so. If Inunaki didn’t say anything, then it’s just you.”

“Okay, we’ll just have to wait it out. I doubt they will let it affect their plays, but it sucks that we have a game today,” Atsumu said, uncharacteristically stoic and serious for once.

Bokuto paused. 

“Tsumu… If Sakusa told you he wanted to get serious with you, how would you respond?”

Atsumu stared at Bokuto, then his heavy-lidded eyes widened again and Bokuto could’ve sworn that his eyes glossed over, but Atsumu blinked away quickly, turning to stomp away from him. 

Fuck. Bokuto was ruining everything. 

***

Akaashi walked swiftly to the conference room where Suzumeda set up a last-minute meeting with Miya Osamu and a team of editors, after messaging Akaashi only minutes ago. He barely had time to run his fingers through his hair and tug on his button-up before grabbing his layouts and photoshoot plans.

He’d met with Osamu several times since their first encounter, each time getting a little more friendly with one another. He wasn’t very good at making friends, much less getting to know a perfect stranger, but Osamu was relatively easy to talk to. They shared a lot in common, from both playing volleyball in high school to risking a lot to follow their dreams. Akaashi learned that Osamu was a _very_ good cook, and he ran a tight ship at his business, but that he was also a very kind and caring boss. His employees all had wonderful things to say about him, and one of the female servers clearly had a crush on him. She would go completely red any time Akaashi brought Osamu up. 

“Akaashi! I’m glad you’re here. Sorry to ping you so late, but I didn’t know this meeting was happening until about ten minutes ago—“

“No, no. It’s completely understandable,” Akaashi interrupted, then turned his eyes to the silvery man across the long conference room table.

Osamu flashed him a small smile and Akaashi thought his eyes twinkled just a bit.

“Keiji,” Osamu said. “Nice to see you again.”

Akaashi forced down his blush at hearing his name in such a business-like tone. 

“Miya-san. Thank you for coming,” Akaashi breathed.

“Let’s get this party started. And after, let’s get drinks to celebrate!” Suzumeda said, and without pausing to breathe, jumped right into her plans and threw Akaashi right into the mix.

After an hour’s worth of layouts, photoshoot directions, model candidates, and so on, Akaashi was very tired, but the thrill of the shoot was buzzing through him. He was honestly itching to get behind the camera. 

“Drinks?” Osamu said, standing and walking to Akaashi’s side. 

“Drinks!” Suzumeda shouted. 

Osamu opened the door and gestured for Akaashi to exit. 

What Akaashi did _not_ think to expect was to be pressed up against the bathroom wall of the restaurant, with his team and his _boss_ sitting and drinking right outside. 

Akaashi’s head was spinning from drinking and his body felt a little bit like wet noodles, but that didn’t keep him from kissing Osamu back fiercely. His hands roamed over his new friend’s body, hazily noting how _thick_ Osamu’s chest and arms were as he caged Akaashi in. Akaashi opened his mouth and Osamu licked inside of it, pushing his hot, wet tongue against Akaashi’s. They both whimpered a little at the slick sounds that were pulsing from their mouths. 

When Osamu lowered his mouth to Akaashi’s neck, Akaashi shuttered a breath and said, “‘Samu, ‘Samu.”

“Keiji, how drunk are you?” Osamu said, pausing for a minute.

“I’m n-not drunk at all,” Akaashi said, his tongue feeling a little too big for his mouth. 

He felt Osamu smile against the skin of his neck. 

“Let’s stop here for now,” Osamu breathed, placing his hands at Akaashi’s hips.

His fingers slid accidentally underneath Akaashi’s sweater sending a shudder down Akaashi’s back. He unconsciously rolled into Osamu’s body, their hips meeting at last.

“ _Ngh—“_ Osamu moaned. 

Akaashi looked up to Osamu’s heavy-lidded eyes and quirked his chin upward, trying to meet his lips to Osamu’s again. His eyes dropped from Akaashi’s eyes, down to his lips before taking a staggeringly long breath and smiling _so_ sensually at Akaashi. Akaashi leaned forward before he could stop himself and licked his tongue right over Osamu’s teeth, pulling a sort of strangled moan from the man.

“ _Keiji_ , stop,” Osamu hissed, barely pulling away from him.

“Why should I?” Akaashi whined before leaning his hips into Osamu’s again.

“Be _cause_ I won’t be able to hold back if you keep going. And I don’t want to fuck you in a dingy bathroom,” Osamu huffed a laugh.

Akaashi paused at that, even though his heart was _throbbing_ against his dick. 

Then, he joined Osamu and snickered. They laughed for a few minutes before stepping away from one another. 

When Osamu dropped his hands to his sides, Akaashi looked him over, noting that Osamu was clearly, _visibly_ hard in his slacks, to the point that Akaashi gulped and unashamedly stared. Osamu laughed softly then adjusted himself, sticking his length in the waistband of his briefs, then winked at Akaashi.

“Haa… I’ll go out first,” Osamu said with that same delicate smile again.

Akaashi knew he didn’t have the strength. He plopped down into a stall and hastily untucked himself from his pants before stroking fast and hot, seeing white flash behind his eyelids as he came over his hand. 

He was just glad he was aware enough to clean himself and exit the bathroom safely before the heavy stupor washed over him. 

When Akaashi woke the next morning, he was tucked into his own bed, not knowing how he got home. He vaguely remembered laughing and drinking with his boss, which was a first. He remembered going out for karaoke with Suzumeda and one of the model candidates she was apparently dating. He remembered sitting next to Osamu and…

Osamu.

Holy _fuck_. Akaashi kissed Osamu. 

How did that even happen?! Akaashi threw himself upright and ran his hands over his face in horror. 

“Okay, okay, no need to panic. Let’s just remember what happened,” Akaashi spoke out loud, trying to drown out the batshit crazy talk going on inside his head.

He reached as far back as he could through the drunken haze in his brain. They sat and ate, drink a few bottles of Soju, and ate fried foods. Suzumeda spoke loudly and cheerily about random things. Akaashi vaguely remembered Osamu’s laugh shake the small bench they were sharing. Somehow their shoulders had brushed, and Akaashi remembered Osamu’s polite smile. 

When did it change? What spurred them on? 

Akaashi drearily searched for the moment where the fire started, but his brain was so foggy that he couldn’t see anything past Osamu’s silvery hair and smug-looking eyes. If Osamu was any cockier, he would have been a total dick. 

But, no. Osamu was…very pleasant, Akaashi thought inwardly. Osamu was nice on the eyes, easy to talk to, maybe even a little flirty. 

Akaashi sucked in a breath.

Did he _like_ Osamu? 

Akaashi’s heart did a flutter that he couldn’t identify. He never really _liked_ someone before. With Bokuto, Akaashi had jumped headfirst from friendship into love. They didn’t have the flirty, half-way love that everyone was so giddy about all the time. Akaashi didn’t know how to _like_ someone. He just dove into the heavy stuff right away.

Akaashi sighed and lifted his sore body into the shower. 

While he washed off the grime of the night before, Akaashi came up with several things. 

First, he absolutely could _not_ get involved with Osamu while they worked together on the editorial piece. 

Second, he has to apologize for his behavior immediately.

Third, he had to remember what happened at the restaurant. 

Akaashi practically flew out the door as soon as he was presentable. He took a cab straight to Onigiri Miya, desperately hoping that Osamu would be there and he could apologize. It only took about fifteen minutes and by the time Akaashi exited onto the street, he had his entire speech made up in his head. 

But, then he looked into the glass and saw Osamu behind the bar, and the entire previous evening flashed before his eyes. Osamu brushed his shoulder against Akaashi’s. Osamu smiled down at Akaashi, sucking something off his thumb without breaking eye contact with Akaashi. Then, Osamu softly running his fingers up Akaashi’s leg from under the table. 

Blush flared red-hot against Akaashi’s cheeks as he remembered Osamu intertwining his fingers into Akaashi’s and tickling the inside of Akaashi’s palm, driving him absolutely nuts. Akaashi remembered how he stared right into Osamu’s eyes and _demanded_ he joined him in the restroom. 

So, they were both at fault. They were both flirting. They were both _hot_. 

Regardless, Akaashi pushed the door open to Onigiri Miya and locked eyes with Osamu, who broke out into a gorgeous smile as soon as he recognized Akaashi. 

“Miya-san, good morning,” Akaashi stuttered, clearing his throat softly as he walked up to the bar. “Please, _please_ , let me apologize for my behavior last night. That was extremely unprofessional of me to get so intoxicated with a client. I’m sincerely sorry for any inconvenience.”

Osamu blinked, but his smile remained. 

“Okay,” Osamu replied. “Apology accepted.”

Akaashi sighed in relief but watched as Osamu stepped around the bar. He came face to face with Akaashi as he wiped his hands on his apron. Akaashi gulped when he stepped within a foot’s distance.

“But tell me, Akaashi,” Osamu purred. “Will that happen again?”

“N-no,” Akaashi whimpered. He tried again. “I assure you. I won’t let it happen again.”

In the blink of an eye, Osamu took the remaining step to close the distance between him and Akaashi and brushed his lips featherlight against Akaashi’s, leaving him breathless. 

“Good,” he said when he broke off the kiss. “We all get one mistake, right?”

Akaashi’s knees shook as he saw a glimmer flash in Osamu’s steely gaze. _God_ , Akaashi wanted more. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Osamu continued. “Come by on Friday after work.”

“For what?” 

“I have to cater the MSBY game during the day, but afterward we can grab some…coffee or something.”

“Why?” Akaashi breathed. He didn’t know how any of this worked.

“I want to take you out,” Osamu said breezily. 

Akaashi gulped and smiled against his will. 

“S-sure. Let’s go out then. I’ll be there,” Akaashi said, surprised his voice didn’t shake. This was the first time _anyone_ had asked him out.

“Great. It’s a date,” Osamu said, then turned around, clearly dismissing Akaashi as he walked back to prep more onigiri for the lunch crowd. 

***

“Good game—

“Good game. Well played—

“Yeah,” Bokuto replied to the other team, a bit breathless as he clapped high fives underneath the volleyball net. “Good game.”

The Black Jackals hadn’t lost, which Bokuto was pleasantly surprised. Even though their teamwork had taken a real dive the past couple of weeks, their game was on point today. Atsumu had proudly claimed it was because Osamu was here with his magical onigiri to give them strength. Sakusa said it was because they had drilled all week long. Hinata said it was because Kageyama was watching their match on TV.

But Bokuto knew it was because Meian and Inunaki weren’t fighting anymore. 

After the massive mistake of sleeping with Inunaki and the giant fight he got in with Meian over it, Bokuto had gone against Atsumu’s advice and actually sat down with both Meian and Inunaki and explained everything from his end. He told Meian that he didn’t know they were together—to which both of them explosively refused—and that Inunaki was just comforting him as a friend. 

Bokuto explained that he was still hurting over his ex and that he needed a good lay and that’s it. Meian surprisingly understood. Inunaki seemed more shaken up about it, but then Bokuto did something he hadn’t done in a while and forced Inunaki and Meian to work it out in front of him. 

Meian had been dating a girl, mostly to appease his parents, and Inunaki was hurt that he wasn’t getting enough attention or _something_ , honestly, Bokuto found the fight a bit tedious and annoying. But, he felt he owed it to his captain to clear it up. In the end, Meian told Inunaki that while he still cared about him, he couldn’t be with him. His parents were on his ass, and dating teammates was trouble. Fortunately for Bokuto, Inunaki seemed completely over it by that point. He could tell that Inunaki’s nonchalance about the matter hurt Meian, but what could they do? 

So, Bokuto was single. Inunaki was hooking up with someone else. Meian was single and trying to get over the weird semi-breakup with Inunaki.

The whole thing gave Bokuto a headache. 

“So? How’s everything on the home front?” Atsumu sidled up to him as soon as they were in the locker room.

“You don’t need to keep tabs on me, you know,” Bokuto complained a bit.

“Yer life is just so interesting Koutarou, how could I not?”

“You're an ass,” Bokuto hissed.

“Hehe, are you coming out with us tonight?” Atsumu asked, stripping down to his briefs just as Sakusa walked in, took one look, then flushed and turned right back around.

Bokuto smiled a fraction and said, “I wasn’t planning on it, honestly.”

“ _Pleeeease_ , please come out with us, Kou! It’s no fun with just Hinata. He’s so boring without you.”

“I don’t know how _anything_ could be boring with Hinata around, but fine. Sure - I’ll go. What’s on the docket?”

“Going to ‘Samu’s for a bit, then I think Hinata mentioned a place downtown—“

“Sure, sure. Whatever. I’m in,” Bokuto said, hastily clamming up before he could change his mind. Maybe getting drunk and partying with his friends was exactly what he needed. 

***

Akaashi squirmed in his seat, desperately waiting for the clock to strike 5 pm so he could leave. 

“‘Kaashi, just go _home_ ,” Suzumeda moaned. “You’re driving me up a wall here. You literally haven’t sat still in over an hour. You got a date tonight or something?”

Akaashi smiled widely and turned to her and said, “Yeah, actually.”

“Wait no—holy shit, are you serious?!” 

Akaashi’s heart fluttered anxiously and happily in his throat, and he couldn’t say anything but flashed an ecstatic smile at her instead. 

“Then shit—why are you still here? GO!”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to—“

“You work way too hard, man. Go and have fun. I’ll see you, Monday.”

“You got it,” Akaashi said, speedily grabbing his gear and case of files he was going to take over to Osamu’s anyway. He knew he couldn’t talk business on an actual date, but their piece was starting to come together and he wanted to share it with Osamu anyway. 

He rushed out the door and into a cab as fast as humanely possible and before he knew it, he was outside Onigiri Miya, looking flushed and a bit disheveled, but he couldn’t stop himself from stumbling inside. 

“Hey,” Osamu said to Akaashi, looking _radiant_ from behind the bar. “Here’s your order. Thanks for coming by.” 

He handed an old lady a to-go bag and smiled easily at her before turning around and hanging his apron on a hook by his workstation. 

Akaashi tried to steady his breathing but failed. Miserably. Instead, he just smiled. 

“Give me a few minutes to wash up, then we can go,” Osamu said, poking his thumb back towards the kitchen. 

“T-take your time,” Akaashi mumbled. “Actually, can I have some water?”

Osamu chuckled then grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge and tossed it over to him without a word. Then, he snuck into the back before Akaashi could say thanks. 

He tried his best to steady himself. He probably looked like a total mess, seeing as how his insides here practically twisted with butterflies. 

Akaashi breathed in and out steadily. This was good. This was it. He could do this. This is what he was supposed to do. Make friends. Go out and date. This is exactly what he promised Bokuto he would do. And, he was relatively _excited_ for it all. He knew he was going to probably mess up his words or do something stupid and awkward, but it didn’t matter. Osamu was nice. Really nice. He was… well, Akaashi thought he would have to see what happened tonight. 

He sipped slowly on his water and steadied himself, taking in deep breaths whenever his thoughts ran away from him. It wasn’t long before the dinner crowd came in and started surrounding Akaashi. There were other servers on duty tonight, most of which Akaashi had spoken to before. He recognized some of the regulars, after all, he’d spent almost a full week eating dinner here. Akaashi smiled at the thought. 

“God, ’Tsumu, can you fuckin’ CHILL?!” A familiar voice blared as the door chimed. 

“I’m not gonna! Yer gonna tell me that Kageyama is coming tonight? Every time he and Hinata are in the same room nowadays, the whole world devolves into chaos—“

Wait.

Kageyama… Hinata… 

Akaashi’s eyes bulged out of his skull.

“Keep it together, Miya,” a deeper, unfamiliar voice said.

“Yeah, We’re just going dancing, Atsumu—“ 

Atsumu. Miya. Hinata. Kageyama…

Akaashi didn’t want to look around. He really didn’t.

But then, a very familiar, _very boisterous_ laugh boomed and filled the entire room, reverberating down Akaashi’s body. His heart throbbed and dropped into his bowels in an instant. His eyes locked with Osamu as he exited the kitchen, looking rather fine, but Akaashi couldn’t _think_. 

He closed his eyes and willed it not to be true. 

When he opened them again, he turned around toward the rowdy group of boys that had sat in the corner both of Onigiri Miya, where he spied some very familiar faces. 

A mop of orange hair, a few new faces, a guy that looked exactly like Osamu, and… 

Bokuto Koutarou. 

Akaashi’s face felt like it was struck with horror and desperation. In a single instant, several things happened at once. 

“Oh, my brother’s here,” Osamu said. 

Bokuto still hadn’t seen him. Akaashi wanted to bolt, but he physically couldn’t move. He was trapped staring at the only man he’d ever loved. 

“Your brother plays volleyball,” Akaashi said, not looking at Osamu. 

“Yeah, the MSBY Black Jackals. Looks like they’re all here. They won their game today,” Osamu explained. “Why, you know them?”

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Y-yeah. A few. You said you catered for them?”

“Yeah, I cater every home game.”

Home. 

This was Bokuto’s home, then. 

The news wrapped itself around Akaashi’s throat, and he struggled to breathe. 

“How-how long have they been here?” Akaashi pleaded, finally looking at Osamu. He looked blasé. Akaashi briefly wondered if his face showed anything he was feeling at all.

“Well ‘Tsumu joined a couple of years ago. Most joined probably two years ago? A few older members though. And Sakusa joined a bit later. Why do you ask?”

Before Akaashi could fully break down, he heard a familiar voice say his name.

“Hey guys, look! It’s Akaashi-san!” Hinata’s chipper voice pierced through the crowd.

Akaashi had the deep pleasure of watching Bokuto throw his head so quickly toward Hinata’s pointed gaze, practically giving himself whiplash. 

As soon as their eyes met, Bokuto was out of his seat, standing completely upright and rigid, looking exactly how Akaashi felt. They were trapped in the same room, with the undeniable knowledge that they had lived within twenty miles of one another _this entire time_. 

Akaashi panicked. He flicked his eyes to Osamu, who was curiously staring at Bokuto, then back toward his ex-boyfriend, who looked like he’d been stabbed with a knife. 

Akaashi wanted to cry. 

Akaashi wanted to laugh. 

Akaashi was utterly _fucked_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these 2 drawings I did for Bokuto and Akaashi:  
> https://twitter.com/karasuno9_10/status/1343794623416827904  
> https://twitter.com/karasuno9_10/status/1335369172981833730
> 
> I don't really have a playlist for this. Just lots of Chase Atlantic and my Angst Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/46UlXLnmIQGwUFodqoBScO?si=P9rY2f-ITbW_8KzGcNP65g
> 
> Come chat with me on Twitter!! @Karasuno9_10
> 
> Thanks for reading <3  
> Lizzie J.


End file.
